Summer's Rain
by demise of my sanity
Summary: Zuko captures Katara as bait in exchange fot the Avatar. when the avatar comes willingly Zuko doesn't know why he keeps the water tribe girl with him when she is useless...will a water tribe girl melt the frozen heart of the fire prince?... first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Summer's Rain**  
Category: Cartoons » Avatar: Last Airbender  
Author: demise of my sanity  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I do not own the characters of ATLA

A barren stretch of ice stretched before Katara. Wind hit her exposed hands with an icy blast. "You can do this Katara, you're a waterbender" Taking a deep breathe in she concentrated her entire mind on making the water in front of her dance and sway. Raising two hands up Katara brought up water from the ocean in a quivering ribbon. "Sokka, Sokka I'm doing it!" Katara yelled out to the boy sitting be the ocean.

"Yeah, yeah Katara, I'm looking," Sokka muttered trying to concentrate on spearing a very allusive fish.

"Ahhhhhh! Sokka you weren't even looking. That was the best I've done!"

"Yeah, yeah Katara, your wacky magic waterbending looks very good"

"Uh you are so infuriating Sokka!" Katara yelled as she ran off.

Sokka shrugged and went back to his fishing.

* * *

"Uhhh he makes me so mad sometimes!" Katara fumed. She walked on with her shoulders tense and her mouth set in an angry grimace. As she continued walking, she came across a cave near the ocean. Feeling utterly worn out from her long trek across the ice, she sat down in the entry silently with frustration.

The wind across the ocean started to pick up howling and screeching. The delicate snowflakes that were previously falling had started to turn vicious blades of ice. The onslaught of ice whipped into Katara's face turning her cheeks a rosy red. _Oh no, a blizzard_. Fear started to sink in, moving like poison through her veins, Katara grew scared as she backed futher and futher into the cave out of the way of the icy attack. She reached the cave's back wall and leant against it wearily.

_Katara you are so stupid. The one time you run off you get caught in a blizzard. _

The cold had now started to seep into Katara's bones and her teeth started chattering. Breathing came in short gasps and her mind was slowing becoming numb. _So cold and tired. _A last fruitless attempt at conserving some of her diminished warmth, she curled up against the rough ice wall and started to cry. _Sokka…_ was her last thought as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Katara, Katara!" Sokka yelled frantically. It had been 2 hours since she disappeared and now there was a blizzard right on their igloo's doorstep. "Katara", he whispered hopelessly as he paced restlessly around the tiny closed in space. His baby sister had run off into a blizzard and he had been too concerned about catching a fish to stop her. _Dad would be so ashamed of me right now. _Guilt was seeping deep and fast through his body.

"Come away from the door Sokka" Gran Gran called from behind. "Don't give up hope yet" she soothed in her deep calming voice; an attempt to console an upset Sokka. Her words were useless as Sokka walked away from her angrily. Nobody had ever survived a blizzard in the South Pole. Survival was slim to none, especially for a petite and fragile 14 year old girl. Both Gran Gran and Sokka were aware of this, which did nothing to lift their spirits.

Sokka trudged to his bed in the corner and lay down. Only when he was sure Gran Gran had turned her back immersed herself in her cooking, did he then let one tear escape before being hastily wiped away. _I miss you little sister, I promised dad I would look after you and now I have failed._

Gran Gran pretended to not have seen that tear. She closed her eyes in sadness and grief and said a prayer to the ocean and moon spirits Tui and La. _Spirits of the ocean and moon, protect my grandchild, shield her from danger. _Kana knew if she lost Katara her heart would break, she had already lost her daughter in law to the fire nation and the war had taken her son away to fight. As everyday passed she lost a little more hope that the war would ever end.

Sometimes the spirits listen.

* * *

Zuko stomped across the icy ground trying to get some warmth back into him. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! For once why couldn't I listen to my uncle", he yelled to himself. Zuko had argued for a good 45 minutes with Uncle Iroh until the old man agreed to let Zuko scout the area alone checking for the Avatar.

Zuko was very suspicious of the Avatar being in the South Pole, the ideal place to hide and with water being the weakness of the Fire Nation. But of course pride got in his way; he wanted to be the one to find the Avatar to show his father that he was not weak and didn't need the helped of his accomplished troops to help Zuko find him. Ever since the Fire Lord had scarred Zuko for speaking out in his war council he had only been trying to earn his father's love and regain his honour.

"Why do I have to be so stubborn? Now I am stuck it this frozen hell hole". Zuko started to tire but pushed on; he couldn't even bear to show any weakness even if he was the only one to witness it.

The wind started to pick up; roaring and howling, swirling around Zuko making him feel the slightest fear before it was ignored and pushed to the back of his mind. Survival started to kick in _shelter_ he thought as he ploughed ahead to a cave in the snow across the icy plain. He started to pick up his pace as the snow pounded down on him forcing him in to the ground.

Finally reaching the cave he sighed in relief. He was about to summon his inner fire when he realized he was not alone. In the dark of the cave against the very back wall lay a girl maybe a bit younger than him. A few wary steps forward confirmed her as a member of the Water Tribe. Out of curiosity Zuko crept further and peered at her face. She was in a deep deathly sleep; her normally tanned skin considerably white and her lips blue. _Fuck _Zuko thought. He was too young to have a death at his hands. Even though his Nation was notorious for causing death and destruction; Zuko has never actually caused someone's death and he really didn't want to start now.

Going against all teachings and common sense Zuko gathered the girl into his arms, and sat down and taking over her spot by the icy wall. Zuko increased his body heat slightly as he shifted into a comfortable position; hardly feeling the weight of the petite girl resting in his lap. After hastily checking her pulse he found it to be slowing not speeding up as he would have though. Not a good sign.

Zuko was slightly panicking as he started to peel of her parka and outer clothing. There was no warmth left in her body as he laid his hand experimentally on her. She was wearing nothing but a thinly woven shift covering her modestly. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief; he did not need a scantily clad girl around, he was after all only 16.

Wrapping his arms fully around her and increasing his inner fire even more he waited for some life to return to her frozen body. He didn't even know why he was being so nice to a girl he didn't know. Underneath all the yelling and anger there was a normal boy who still existed waiting to be let out once more, Zuko didn't even know he was there.

* * *

Iroh was pacing on the deck of his ship, worrying more and more every moment that passed by. "Stupid boy", he mumbled. But then again this was typical Zuko; never listening to anything his uncle said.

Giving up waiting Iroh retired to his cabin with a hot cup of Ginseng tea. After just one sip he was considerably calmer. He had trust in his nephew that he would return; whether he was injured or unharmed would be revealed later. After two more cups of his favourite tea, he lay on his bed and dreamed of pleasant things; mostly containing tea.

* * *

Sokka tossed and turned all night never quite getting to sleep, having eaten nothing for dinner his stomach was rumbling; but food never crossed his mind as he waited for Katara to come home.

* * *

Katara started to stir slightly. She could feel her fingers and toes again and found herself very warm and slightly uncomfortable. Snuggling deeper into the warmth she heard a cold voice.

"Finally you are awake peasant" Zuko sneered somewhere close to her ear.

Katara jumped up immediately but found herself stuck in a man's embrace. Kicking and punching she scrambled out and fell gracelessly on the icy floor and backed away on her hands and knees from the scary looking boy with a scar on his face.

Deep blue eyes met golden as she stared at him. "Fire Nation", Katara whispered taking is his red clothing and black hair. The fierce boy glared at her, he looked even scarier with his flame like scar on the left side of his face.

Zuko smirked, "Water Tribe", he sneered just to piss her off. It didn't work, she was too scared to say anything, and with good reason too, his Nation has been terrorizing her people for a good 100 years. Looking her up and down for the first time he realised she was a pretty girl with dark blue eyes that seemed to draw you in. Her long wavy hair brown hair in braid down her back brought his attention to her slight curves and lean body.

Katara noticed him looking her up and down and that really pissed her off. "What do you think you're looking at murderer?" she fumed. No boy should be looking at her in her undergarments like that! Seeing the sudden fury on Zuko's face, she realized that her insult had hit a nerve.

Standing up and stalking over to her Zuko stopped right in front of her and towered over her haughtily, he slowly bent down to her height and glared into her face "Why would I want to look at a dirty Water tribe peasant when I am the Prince of the Fire Nation" he hissed. Surprisingly she didn't even react to the mention of his station in life and stood her ground still glaring at him.

"You're coming with me" Zuko grabbed her around her small waist and swung her over his shoulder awkwardly. He walked swiftly out of the cave into the now calm icy plain. The blizzard had stopped by now and the ground was covered with a new layer of snow. The water tribe girl was yelling now and hitting his back making it difficult for him to walk but he managed. It was a long walk back with many insults coming his way. In a way Katara was grateful she was being carried by someone so warm; still feeling weak from her deep sleep. After walking for about an hour his ship came into sight. He walked forward quickly now with a slighting dozing Katara still on his back. He reached his ship and prepared himself for the argument that was due to come from his uncle.

* * *

Walking up the ramp and on to the deck Zuko was back in commander mode. He barked orders readying the ship to search further east, where he hoped the girl's tribe would be. Iroh came running with his waddling pace on to the deck. "Zuko you have returned!" he rejoiced, and was about to give his nephew an embarrassing bear hug when he noticed a suddenly animated angry girl draped across his shoulder. "Nephew who is this?"

"Just a girl I captured uncle, I am taking her to a room right now" and with that Zuko disappeared into the ships hallways; conveniently avoiding a conversation with his uncle. Dumping her onto a soft bed in a vacant room he quickly rushed out of the door and locked it before she could regain her footing and try to escape. He strode away happily ; ignoring the insults being yelled at him through the thick door. He had to admit she did have a bit of a temper, but not nearly as bad as his own. Although who could blame her; he did after all kidnap her and lock her on his ship.

Before Zuko made it too the safety of his room, Iroh intercepted him. "Zuko, why did you capture her?" This was really the last thing Zuko needed; his uncle nagging him on his intentions.

"Bait" Zuko mumbled "I think the Avatar is in the next village and I will use her as bait" _not that it is really going to work_

"And if he is not there, than what Zuko" Iroh shouted angrily. "You never think these things through". _Can he read minds?_ Zuko thought; shaking of this disturbing thought he tried to dodge past his uncle. Seeing his attempt to escape Iroh his bedroom door fully with his impressive girth

Zuko looked unconcerned and replied casually "She can cook". Dodging his uncle ( Agni knows how) he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Iroh was silently fuming and decided to check up on the girl. He opened the door quietly and heard choked sobbing coming from the bed. Lighting a fire in his hand he could see a girl curled up crying. "Miss, are you alright?" he said asking with genuine concern.

Katara's head shot up and stared at the kind sounding man her blue eyes leaking tears. "No" she whispered.

"I am very sorry about my nephew, but he isn't really like this normally", Iroh chuckled but got no response. Changing tactics Iroh asked "Would you like to go for a walk on deck and have some hot tea with me?" Katara nodded timidly and took his outstretched hand.

With the old man accompanying her Katara made her way up the stairs and out into the sunshine, wiping away tears she took in her surroundings. She was standing on the deck off a big metal ship heading towards a small town in the distance. Realisation kicked in and she recognised it was her town that they were heading too. Katara gasped realising that her family and friends were to be invaded.

"What is she doing out of her room uncle?" Zuko shouted coming out on to deck. Turning around Katara could see he was furious. _Of course uncle had to release her_

"She needed some air" Iroh replied calmly. Knowing that his really wasn't true Iroh just hoped and prayed that Zuko wouldn't pop a blood vessel or two.

"She doesn't need air uncle, there is AIR in her room" he hissed. This conversation continued for about 5 minutes while Katara stood off to the side quite amused with Zuko's temper.

"Fine" Zuko hissed. "But she is your responsibility, if she escapes it is your fault" and with that he stormed off. _Stupid Uncle threatening me with another music night_

"Now that we have that out of the way… come lets have a hot cup of tea" Iroh exclaimed joyfully, bounding down into the ship dragging Katara after him.

_I guess he really loves his tea_ she thought to herself very amused

Iroh lead her into a small room with cups of tea on the table in the middle. Looking around, Katara could see tapestries adorning the walls all just about screamed fire nation. Seeing her discomfort Iroh gave her a comforting smile. "Sit down Ms you look parched" _well she doesn't really but the tea will get cold soon, _thankfully Katara sat and complied too his wishes. Sitting down Iroh reached forward eagerly and grabbed a cup of tea, after a few sips Iroh gasped "oh it seems I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Iroh Zuko's uncle."

Katara giggled "And I am Katara" this old man was very nice even if he was Zuko's uncle. "What are you going to do with me?" she whispered sadly looking down into her lap.

Iroh looked at her sadly _she is such a nice girl, it really is a shame that she ran into Zuko_ "Well…" Iroh started but was interrupted by the ship crashing into ice. "Ahh I guess we are here, you had best stay down here" Iroh hurried to the door and gave Katara one last look "Sorry" and Katara knew he meant it.

* * *

Please Read and Review this is my first fanfic please don't be harsh I have fixed this chapter up a bit so hopefully it will be more entertaining


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I do not own ATLA

* * *

"Prince Zuko what has happened" Iroh demanded as he raced to the main deck, "I was just enjoying a wonderful cup of..."

"Save it uncle, we have reached her village" The prow of the ship lowered on to the ice just as Iroh was about to scold him for back chatting. Zuko strode purposefully towards the front of the ship with his small group of firebenders following him.

* * *

Zuko walked down in full armour ready to face the tribe. Wasting no time he shouted "Where is the avatar?" The villagers stepped back a little looking in a fear at the Prince and firebenders. There was only silence. _Its not working_ Zuko lost his temper. Kicking a blast of fire at the scared villagers; they backed away in fear. "I know he is here! reveal him too me or suffer the consequences" Zuko was just bluffing by now but he didn't expect a young boy of around the age of 12 to walk forward.

"I am the Avatar" the kid announced giving a spectacular display of airbending.

"You are just a kid" Zuko hissed surprised. The avatar should be well over a hundred years old by now.

"I am, but I am still the Avatar" the boy said. "Anyway you're just a teenager" _a very angry one at that_

A boy of about 15 years stepped forward carefully and said "It is true I found him today while I was looking for my sister Katara, he was trapped in an iceberg for 100 years but I released him" Katara's name caught in the boys throat with a short sob. They obviously thought she was long gone by now, no need to expose her capture then if the avatar came willingly Zuko thought. _At least i get to keep her with me... _

_What? where did that come from? _Zuko shook it off and kept his emotionless mask in place

"Avatar if you come willingly I will not have to harm this tribe" Zuko bargained secretly hoping it wouldn't come to that. Even though he was brought up in the violent court of the fire lord, underneath his fierce mask he remained peaceful like his long gone mother.

"Fine, bye Sokka" the young avatar said sadly; looking back at the boy who found him.

"Bye Aang" Sokka called hopelessly as he watched the firebenders walk further and further up the cold steel ramp.

* * *

The prow lifted up and closed. "Finally I have you Avatar after 3 years of searching I can return home, welcomed by my father and my honour restored" he said quietly as he stared out into the open sea. "Take him away and lock him up" Zuko shouted as he turned back to the young boy. Two guards hurried over and dragged him down into the ships corridor.

"I would not underestimate that boy nephew. He may look young but he is the Avatar". Iroh told him wisely as he placed his hand gently on Zuko's armored shoulder. And with that Iroh walked downstairs to join Katara again.

"Hello Miss Katara, Zuko has successfully captured the Avatar. The world's last hope for peace has finally been taken away." Iroh said sadly to her. Iroh was a strong believer in the balance of the four elements.

"He wanted to capture the Avatar? Than why did he kidnap me?" Katara fumed.

"He captured you to use as bait in your village. I do not know why though he didn't even know the Avatar was there; Zuko does not think things through. And now you have to stay with us, I am sorry for that, but maybe you can get through to him, talk some sense into him about this useless mission, Agni knows I have tried." He said sadly and a bit hopelessly. Iroh had a sneaking suspicion that having Katara around would have a positive effect on his nephew, _maybe he would notice more than just her reasoning abilities_ Iroh thought slyly.

"Iroh, why does Zuko need to capture the Avatar?" Katara asked genuinely interested. Katara was a peaceful girl and couldn't for the life of her understand why someone would be so bent on catching the Avatar of all people.

"I am afraid I can not tell you that would be Zuko's choice in that matter, maybe you could ask him" Iroh said _And hope you don't get burnt_

"That would be virtually impossible", Katara chuckled. Just from being around Zuko for a short while Katara could already see that 'talking' to him would be an extremely difficult task _maybe he is different... like a fluffy polarkitten inside. _Amused at the thought she smiled slightly at Iroh

"You would be surprised" Iroh said wisely.

Zuko burst into the room suddenly. "Uncle the Avatar has escaped" he said angrily and rushed off again; ignoring Katara completely.

Iroh just shook his head "I told him not to underestimate the Avatar; but does he listen? No, of course he doesn't. Well I'd better go evaluate the damage" Iroh left with a sigh; leaving the door open behind him.

Katara waited a minute before she peered out of the door making sure nobody was around and slipped out and ran down the long corridor, towards the door leading to the deck. Making her way outside she could see a boy with tattoos fighting Zuko and his firebenders. Sparks were flying everywhere and she was careful to duck down close and hide inside the door frame. Katara realised that the boy was actually the Avatar. In awe she watched him jump and evade the blasts coming from the firebenders on the deck. But before Katara could even think of escaping a white bison flew overhead distracting her. "Appa!" the boy called out happily. The Avatar rushed over to the edge and took a flying leap propelling himself in the air with his glider. With surprising grace he flew up to the bison and jumped on it. The boy moved onto the creatures head and said something along the lines of 'Yip Yip' which made the beast turn and fly away. All she could do was stand with her mouth open with one hand resting on the door.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Katara jumped in surprise. "Quickly get back into the room, you wouldn't want to make Zuko mad right now" Iroh whispered urgently. Katara nodded quickly and raced back down the stairs retracing her path and into the tea room.

A few minutes later Iroh stepped into the room "Phew the coast is clear, you really didn't want to see that temper tantrum" Iroh had a seriously 'I'm glad that is over' look on his face.

Katara started to laugh but stopped when Zuko walked in. "She is going back now Uncle" Zuko said tiredly. Iroh just nodded not wanting to get into a fight with his nephew.

* * *

Zuko led her back to her room and unlocked the door to his room silently. She was so glad that Zuko didn't talk to her. He led her past his bed and few personal possessions and into another small adjoining room with an open door way. Katara walked into the small room briefly acknowledging that she would almost be sleeping in the same room as Zuko. She considered arguing with him about the sleeping arrangements but her thoughts left her when she saw the bed and slumped down onto it. Within seconds Katara had fallen asleep and was dreaming that she was back with her family; her whole family, before the war had entered their lives. Little did she know that Zuko hadn't left the doorway and was standing there leaning against the frame watching her sleep. He wondered briefly why he was still keeping her with him.

Zuko sighed with tiredness and walked back into his room, where he stripped of his outer clothes and flung himself on the bed. Tilting his head towards the small room; he watched her sleep.

* * *

Katara yawned and sat up, the fire nation sure made comfy beds. "Breakfast" a voice said from the door and blue eyes looked up to see Zuko waiting there for spirits know how long.

"How long have you been there?" Katara asked, getting out of bed and making it out of habit.

"I just got here" Zuko snapped leading her out of his room and into the kitchen; a spacious white space with tables set out for the crews breakfast. He wouldn't really admit he had stayed up all night watching her and wondering why he was 'attached' to her and calm when she was around. "Sit" he said guiding her to a chair.

Katara was too hungry to reply and followed his orders all through breakfast.

* * *

Zuko led Katara up on to the deck; he had convinced himself she wasn't a threat. "You can wander freely now" Zuko muttered. Still wary of her he would be keeping a close eye on her at all times.

"Thank you", Katara replied with a smile aimed at his face; but his frown stayed in place. Katara shrugged and wandered over to the side while Zuko shouted orders; apparently they had to dock to repair the damage the Avatar caused. Katara started to try to pull up water from the ocean when she realised she was being watched.

"Are you a waterbender my dear?" asked Iroh. Katara nodded silently still trying to bring the water up in a stream.

"Uh this is hopeless. I am not very good" she mumbled. She was surprised when Iroh started chuckling. "What is so funny?" she snapped whirling around to find Iroh with an amused smile on his face. "Sorry" she said softly

"You remind me of my nephew, he himself was challenged with firebending but he overcame that with time, I bet you have had no training yet have you? But with the right master you can accomplish anything" Iroh stated wisely. He saw the same potential in her that he had seen in Zuko.

"Thank you Iroh" cam the soft reply, the old man could always make her feel better.

"Uncle we are about to dock" Zuko called. He strode forward and grabbed Katara's arm and started to lead her back down into the ship.

"Ow don't grip so hard" Katara hissed. Zuko dropped her arm as if it was burning him, for a second he looked the slightest bit worried and then his emotionless mask came back again.

"Inside" he ordered and then closed the door locked it and left. Walking back up to deck he heard a voice he didn't want to remember.

Zuko's eyes widened considerably. "Zhao!"

* * *

Just as Zuko rushed on to the main deck; Zhao strode off the ramp and into the bustling town. Uncle Iroh stood at the railing with a self satisfied smile. "Uncle what have you done, Zhao would never leave like that!" He wouldn't put it past Iroh to have organised a music night with Zhao

"Ahhh Zuko I am glad you asked, he invited us to tea and I accepted, he is quite interested about your recent travels" Iroh exclaimed joyfully. Zuko's palm connected with his head. _Just as bad_

"Uncle what have you done?" shouted Zuko "That guy is out to get me" _Tea; I should have guessed_

"Zuko you should show more respect to the commander, and tea sounds like a lovely idea right now, now come along, the crew will fix the ship and Katara will be fine" Iroh huffed.

"I am not worried about that peasant uncle, why would I be interested in her?" Zuko ranted

"Well you did watch over her last night" Iroh said smugly walking down the ramp to a destination where tea awaited him. _teenagers, so easy to bait_

Zuko just stood there gaping at his uncle's retreating back, after a few swear words Zuko stormed down the ramp after his uncle, his temper was definitely back.

Iroh could here him stomping after him _well at least he isn't whining about the tea anymore_ he thought with a smile

* * *

"Well that trip was completely pointless" yelled Zuko after coming back from his duel with Zhao over the right to hunt the Avatar. It could have been avoidable if one of his crew hadn't let slip that the Avatar escaped after being captured by Zuko.

"Well we did learn a lesson from this experience" said Iroh calmly leading the way up the metal ramp of the newly repaired ship.

"I guess so. When I put my mind to it and go back to the basics I can easily defeat stronger opponents right uncle?" Zuko questioned. His uncle did like to drill him on the basics after all.

"Yes that is exactly it" stammered Iroh faltering a bit _I was going to comment on Zhao's wonderful tea but… _"Yes Zuko you can defeat stronger opponents if you go back to the basics and concentrate" Iroh liked to see his nephew happy so a little white lie never hurt once in a while.

"Thank you Uncle" Zuko said happily and walked off to his cabin. Before he went to slumped onto his bed he decided to visit Katara. He strode the few steps to her little room and peeked in.

Katara looked up surprised when she heard him at the doorway, and then Zuko walked in. "um hi" he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I held you to hard before and yeah. I mean I didn't mean to but it just happened… and I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, so yeah" with that he turned around and walked out the door. "Shit"

She heard him muttering angrily as he stomped off, Katara let a small smile grace her lips which eventually turned into a giggle and then developed into quiet laughter. Putting her hands to her mouth the sounds of mirth eventually stopped. _Maybe Iroh was right about Zuko; but he certainly isn't soft like a polarkitten she thought with a grin._

* * *

The next morning Iroh fetched Katara for her breakfast. "The Avatar has been sighted on Kyoshi Island, Zuko will try to catch him again you know, I don't know about you but this is getting tiring" For the last 3 years Zuko had dragged him across the world in search of the Avatar.

Katara smiled brightly "Yes but Zuko will be very distracted, so his desperate capture of the Avatar and eventual failure will be the perfect cover for escape!"

"I see, you are very clever, however you should be careful to not be seen by Zuko or he will be very cranky" they reached the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Why isn't Zuko here? of course he is preparing isn't he?" Iroh just nodded "Am I as predictable" Katara pondered sarcastically.

"No, because you are a woman and they are all the same however, one minute you are the caring mother, the next the scorned woman, in your own way women are predictable"

Katara laughed genuinely "You are right" She would be sad to leave this old man when she escaped. "I will miss you when I leave" Indeed Iroh becoming a father to her.

"You will be missed by more than just me Miss Katara, even my nephew will miss you" Iroh sighed he knew Zuko would never admit it. Katara just raised her eyebrows skeptically.

Katara gave him a hug and said "Goodbye" but she had a feeling as she raced outside; she would be seeing Zuko and Iroh again.

Katara edged around crates and ropes, eventually finding a small hollow to hide in before Zuko invaded the Island. Her heart fast beating extremely fast as shadows passed her in her hiding spot.

She didn't have to wait long, just as she got herself well hidden the ramp of the ship was put down and Zuko and the troops filed off on their rhinos. Katara hoped that nobody was looking as she ran for the ramp and down the steep slope into the nearby woods.

Katara ran through the trees dodging rocks and branches in her path. She kept on running and running until she caught sight of a clearing up ahead she ran faster looking for a path to the village. Running as fast as her feet could carry her Katara barged right into a boy walking towards the village. "Oomph" the air was knocked out of her as she tumbled down.

"Whoa you're pretty strong" said the strange boy happily looking at her. _And pretty_ he thought with a blush

Katara gave him weird look, that wasn't the normal thing to say to someone if you just knocked them off their feet. She then recognised the tattoos across his body "The Avatar" she gasped.

"Yep it is me, but who are you?" he asked genuinely interested "You kind of look like someone I know".

"My name is Katara" The Avatar's eyes widened with excitement.

"Why didn't you say that earlier, your brother Sokka is here with me" he said.

"Sokka is here? Is he travelling with you? Can I come? I just escaped from Zuko" she said in a rush. She couldn't wait to see her brother again.

"Sure you can come with us! Sokka said you are a waterbender we can learn together" he babbled, "Wait, you just escaped from Zuko?" he wondered "Than where is he?"

"Right behind you Avatar" Hissed a cold voice.

* * *

Please R&R and yet again i have fixed up this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ATLA

* * *

"Right behind you Avatar" Hissed a cold voice. _And what is Katara doing here?_

"Oh no" Katara and Aang both gasped. Together they turned around and caught sight of Zuko and his firebenders.

"Run" Katara yelled pushing Aang through the trees. "You can not let him catch you Aang" they ran until they thought they would drop from exhaustion. "Where are we?" they were lost

"This way, i remember now" Aang took the lead and grabbed Katara's hand pulling her through the bushes towards the village. Running up a well worn path they came into the village.

"Sokka, I have your sister" Aang called desperately towards the Kyoshi warriors training hut. Sokka tumbled out of the door in his green dress. Happiness was written all over his face but with a fair bit of confusion; after all, his sister had been lost in a blizzard and ended up in Kyoshi Island. He thought Katara was dead by now, just seeing her face (even though it was extremely flushed) was almost enough for him to break down and cry. _Why is she here right now?_

Sokka stopped wondering about that as soon as Zuko crashed through the woods on his rhino. "And Zuko found us" Aang yelled as an afterthought. Pushing Katara and Sokka towards Appa he turned to face the firebender.

"You will not escape this time Avatar" Zuko snarled punching fire at Aang through his fist. Aang dodged the fireball and sent a gust of wind at Zuko forcing him back. Sweeping the ground with his foot Zuko sent a wall of bright orange flames at the boy. Aang twirled his staff around avoiding the flames and ran at Zuko. Seeing the young boy running at him Zuko ran at the Avatar creating fire blades in his hands. With a huge bound Aang jumped over Zuko and turned and blasted air into Zuko's back before the Prince could react.

Zuko was propelled forward into a tree hitting his head and slumping down.

"Quick get on Appa" Aang yelled as the other firebenders approached, Sokka ran up Appa's tail and Aang used his airbending to jump into the saddle with Katara in his arms "Appa yip yip!" Aang yelled. Appa groaned and took off into the sky and flew from Kyoshi Island.

"Uh not again" Zuko groaned as he stood up shakily. "Follow them" he ordered his men who hurried back to the ship to leave again. Just then he realised that Katara was with the Avatar and maybe for the briefest time in his life Zuko felt some remorse. But like all Zuko's other emotions except for anger it was pushed to the back of his mind and his mission became his priority.

Zuko rode up the ramp shouting orders to follow the avatar once more, Iroh stood to the side and shook his head quite sadly.

* * *

Appa flew through the sky with the Avatar and the two newly reunited water tribe siblings together once more. Aang sat at the front on Appa's head, occasionally looking back at his new friends.

"I am so sorry I ignored you and was mean to you Katara" babbled Sokka "I promised dad I would look after you and now I have failed" Sokka said sadly. Katara was his only sister if she didn't forgive him he didn't know what he would do.

"It wasn't your fault I got lost in that blizzard Sokka; I got frustrated and ran away" Katara admitted solemnly, looking down into her lap.

"It's okay now, you're back, you can learn waterbending with Aang at the North Pole because he is the Avatar"

"I know, After I found a cave to rest in when the blizzard came, I fell asleep and woke up in Zuko's arms. I think he saved me, I'm actually not sure but…"

"WHAT?" yelled Sokka "You were sleeping in the enemies arms? I can't believe this!" said Sokka waving his arms with a flourish.

"Sokka just listen" Katara pleaded. "I woke up and I was in his arms and then he captured me and held me prisoner. He was going to use me as bait to find out where the Avatar was, but then you came willingly Aang" Katara said turning to Aang. "I saw you escape just as I escaped from my room, but Zuko kept on holding me prisoner, I don't know why".

"You were asleep in his arms?" Sokka gaped dramatically. Katara slapped her forehead with her hand in a very Sokka like way.

"Yes Sokka I think we have established that by now" said a frustrated Katara. "I don't think he is that bad, he was actually nice to me on the ship. He did save me from dieing in the cold" she huffed.

"But still, he is a firebender" Sokka argued. Katara just glared at him; obviously this conversation was at a close. "Anyway, after Zuko invaded our tribe and took Aang away, I rescued him on Appa" Sokka said a bit smugly.

"Sokka all you had to say was 'yip yip'" Aang stated, which got him a death glare. "Not that I'm not grateful..." he said rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

"It's ok Aang, he is always a bit grumpy when he hasn't eaten for 5 minutes" Katara teased. Aang turned away quickly before she could see the blush staining his cheeks. "Where are we going now?" Katara asked.

"Well we need to get to the Northern water tribe so you guys can master waterbending" Sokka announced. "And no more leisure stops Aang" Sokka scolded the younger boy. Aang pouted but agreed, because after all he really did need to get a move on if he wanted to save the world.

"Ok, But lets stop for the night, it is getting late". And sure enough the sun was just about to set out on the horizon. Katara smiled and nodded in agreement causing Aang to blush once more and turn away _Katara is very pretty_ he thought.

Appa began to descend to the ground in a clearing near a small Earth Kingdom town. Everybody jumped out of Appa's saddle; Katara a bit wobbly after her first time flying. "Ok guys this looks good" Sokka said taking on the role of the leader. Katara rolled her eyes and ignored him and started helping Aang bring down the luggage from the saddle.

Sokka sat down looking bored watching Aang and Katara do all the work. "Sokka make yourself useful and go use your warrior skills to find us some food" Katara huffed, a bit peeved that he was acting normal again. Sokka groaned and got up from the ground and glared at Katara and then sighed and walked moodily off in the search of a decent dinner.

Aang noticed Sokka in his bad mood "What's wrong with him" he asked concerned. Katara just looked at him and started laughing for some reason.

"He is always like that Aang when he hasn't eaten" she chuckled. Aang looked very confused, and scratched his head pointedly.

"But he just ate about 10 minutes ago" the young Avatar said. Katara laughed again at the young boy's confusion.

"I know" she said "But that was only nuts, he can't go without meat for more than 1 hour" she chuckled again. Aang just looked at the spot of trees where Sokka disappeared into.

"Have people changed since the last 100 years" he asked jokingly. He realised he shouldn't have said that as soon as he saw Katara's face fall into a frown.

"Sadly Aang they have" she whispered. "Ever since the Fire Nation attacked nobody is the same" Aang looked down guiltily "It is not your fault" she said turning motherly at his guilt. "You didn't know this would happen, you're just a kid" she said patting him on the head.

"Yeah just a kid" Aang repeated sadly watching her walk away with her swaying form. He was about to tell Katara how he felt about her when Sokka waltzed in looking quite pleased with himself.

"Ta da" he shouted "Food" he said happily shoving his catch into Katara's face. Katara hit him on the head "Ow" Sokka whined and lowered his hands to a more convenient height.

"Sokka you idiot" Katara huffed looking at his catch "You found some stones, a few leaves and a tiny lizard for use to eat" Katara exclaimed in a screech. Sokka looked severely wounded at this statement.

"They are not stones, they're nuts" said Sokka moodily "And you can eat the lizard"

Katara huffed impatiently "If you look closer Sokka you will see that your nuts are actually rocks and that lizard is barely the size of my thumb, we can't eat that" Katara grumbled. Sokka looked closer examining his nuts (**not to be taken the wrong way right now readers, keep a clean mind**), a look of realisation crossed his face.

"Damn" he muttered impatiently. "Well what did you catch" he demanded of Katara.

"Nothing" Katara answered angrily. "It was your job to find food since you are the 'leader' and warrior of this group Sokka" she scolded. "Aang and I have been setting up camp all this time" And sure enough the whole camp had been set up; sleeping bags out, cooking utensils prepared and a fire all ready to cook the food that Sokka caught for them. Sokka looked a little guilty after taking all this in.

"We could eat Momo" he volunteered. Katara looked at him in confusion "Momo is a flying lemur we found at the Southern Air Temple before we stopped at Kyoshi Island" Sokka explained. All of a sudden Momo leapt off of Appa from where he had been sleeping unnoticed by the group and Katara. Climbing on to Sokka's shoulder he bit his ear. "Ah stupid lemur, get it off, get it off" he yelled jumping up and down; much to the amusement of Katara. "I'm not really going to eat you" he yelled, Momo finally jumped off when Sokka ran into a tree and didn't get up again.

"Don't worry about him Katara" Aang said when he saw Katara getting worried for her brother "This has happened before" Katara just smiled at him making him blush. Clearing his throat awkwardly he said "Anyway while you two were fighting, I got us some berries" he said embarrassed.

Katara smiled fondly at him "Thankyou very much Aang" she said "These will have to do for our dinner tonight"; smiling Katara took the berries out of Aang's hands and put them in bowls for the three of them. Just has she and Aang sat down to eat Sokka stirred and looked around awkwardly.

Getting up and moving painfully towards the pair he sat down without a word and enjoyed his portion of berries without noticing the amused glances Katara and Aang were throwing at him. After finishing their meal the three lay down and let sleep take over.

Katara's last thoughts for some reason went back to Zuko _I wonder were he is?_ She asked herself finding that she missed him and his uncle the tiniest bit. Rolling over to a more comfortable position, sleep took hold of her and her dreams began.

* * *

­­­­­­­­

Zuko paced his room over and over again, planning his next move to capture the Avatar. As much as he tried to fight it, his thoughts turned to Katara. "Stop thinking about her" he grumbled to himself, just as his uncle walked in. Being the kind old man that he was he didn't mention what he had just heard.

"I think it is time you slept now Prince Zuko, it is quite late" Iroh said calmly after not getting an answer he walked out with a sigh, but not before he said in a stage whisper to himself. "If only that girl was here right now", the sly old man walked out and closed the door just before Zuko whirled around surprised and ready to confront his uncle.

Zuko stood looking at the door, considering for a moment that his uncle was right. Shaking that thought off he resumed his pacing.

* * *

That night Aang's tattoos glowed brightly, illuminating the came site in an unearthly white light. His companions did not notice as Aang slipped into the spirit world. Aang tossed and turned in his sleep, confronted by wild visions.

Aang sat up suddenly "I need to talk to Roku on the solstice" he shouted. Katara stirred a bit and sat up but Sokka turned over and went back to drooling on his pillow.

"What's wrong Aang" she asked concerned worried about the frightened look in his eyes.

"I went to the spirit world Katara" he explained to her worried face. "I need to speak to Roku on the winter solstice"

Katara started to understand "The previous avatar?" she questioned with a nod from Aang. "But the solstice is tomorrow" she said.

"I know" Aang admitted. "And I have to go the Fire Nation" Katara gasped looking at Aang with worry.

"We support you Aang, Sokka and I will both come with you tomorrow to the Fire Nation" Katara said with a small smile. Aang looked thankful and was about to say something until Katara shushed him and sent him to bed. "I'll tell Sokka tomorrow, we will leave first thing in the morning" Katara said reassuringly.

"Thanks Katara" Aang whispered before drifting back into sleep but this time without being interrupted by the spirits.

Katara smiled fondly at the young boy. He was becoming more and more like a little brother to her, although she had a suspicion that he didn't think of her as a sister but something more. To tired to keep on thinking Katara lay back down and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thankyou for reading, please review so I know what to do better in this story this chapter had been changed a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own ATLA

* * *

The gang woke up in the morning; the majority far from refreshed. Sokka still did not know of the plan to fly into the Fire Nation. Both Katara and Aang had tossed and turned for the majority of the night after learning of the plan. So in different stages of rest the gang sat down to eat breakfast.

Sokka didn't even notice there tiredness; he was to busy wolfing down the scant remains of last nights dinner. Katara looked at him warily, knowing that the news she was about to deliver would make him angry. Clearing her throat she spoke up.

"Sokka, there is something I need to tell you" she said calmly, Sokka just grunted so Katara continued "Aang had a vision last night and he needs to fly to the fire nation today to talk to the old avatar Roku" she said in a rush.

This information took awhile for Sokka to digest; it had been a long awkward 50 seconds before Sokka yelled "WHAT?" Aang looked at Katara worried, but she just reassured him with a smile. Sokka vented his thoughts by yelling for a few more minutes but they all fell on deaf ears; Katara's who were used to Sokka's rants and Aang who was trying so hard to block his friend out. "Fine" Sokka said with a sigh. Katara smiled at him brightly and walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad that's settled" Katara said brightly starting to pack up camp. After she got the pile of their stuff together near Appa, Aang airbended their belongings onto the flying bison and jumped onto his head. "Come on Sokka, get on" Katara called from the saddle. Sokka sighed and scrambled up Appa's side and into the saddle.

"Lets just get this over with" Sokka huffed impatiently. Aang grinned and sent Appa into the sky, flying his companions into the dangerous Fire nation.

* * *

Zuko rode into the small Earth Kingdom village on his rhino. After spotting the Avatar landing somewhere near this region he was determined to capture him today. An old man came out of the large house near the middle of the village square, noticing the Fire Nation in his town he rushed up to Zuko and yelled quite bravely "What are you doing in my town scum? My town has not been in fights with your Nation so leave" the end of the speech was said fearfully as Zuko dismounted and strode over to the man. Easily taller than him Zuko glared down at the old man.

As predicable as it was he said "Where is the Avatar? Tell me and I will not report this town to my father" he yelled. The man realising he was the Fire Prince dropped to the ground in a low bow at Zuko's feet. "Get up peasant" the Prince sneered, pulling the man to his feet. Zuko held him up off the ground and repeated again this time right in his face "Where is the Avatar?"

The old man who was genuinely afraid of him now replied "He did not stay here" but after seeing the dangerous glint in the Prince's eye he continued hastily "But my men reported having seen his bison land in the woods last night. I sent a scout out this morning though" swallowing nervously the old man continued "My scout overheard that the Avatar is heading to the fire nation to the Fire Temple" Zuko looked pleased and dropped the man to the ground.

"Men head back to the ship" he commanded. The fire nation filed out of the village and back onto their ship. "Uncle" Zuko yelled as he dismounted on deck. His rhino was taken away by two firebenders as he faced his uncle. "The avatar is heading to the Fire Nation, to the fire temple there" turning to the captain he yelled "Set a course for the Fire temple"

Iroh stood at the rail watching the water as they headed for there homeland. Zuko came and stood next to him with a calm look on his face. "Zuko this is a very unwise decision" he said sternly looking at his nephew.

Zuko sighed "I have no choice uncle"

Iroh looked at him angrily "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh face turned very worried.

Zuko turned to look at his uncle "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home" Iroh looked at him disappointed, _after all this time he still trusts his father_.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type" Iroh said steadily. Zuko pulled his spyglass out and scanned the sky, after spotting the Avatar on his bison he lowered the spyglass and pointed.

"There they are! Helmsman! full steam ahead!" Zuko yelled excitedly. Iroh watched his nephew's excitement in worry. "Fire the catapults" Zuko yelled to his crew.

* * *

A big fireball came rushing at them from the water. "Aang, fire ball" yelled Katara desperately.

"I'm on it" Aang shouted back, he directed the ball of fire away from Appa with his airbending. Katara peered above the saddle and down onto the water gasping she realised Zuko was right behind them and firing.

"Aang its Zuko" Katara called just as another ball of fire was sent up.

"Ah Katara I think we have a bigger problem" Aang gasped. All three of them looked in front of them not believing what they saw.

* * *

"A blockade" Zuko gasped looking out ahead of them.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you" Iroh said quietly, hoping that Zuko would listen. Zuko just glared at his uncle.

* * *

"We have to get through" Aang said desperately "This could be my only chance"

"Lets run this blockade" Sokka shouted excitedly. Aang nodded excited and Katara just bowed her head in submission.

"Appa yip yip" Aang yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

Zuko whispered unbelievingly "He's not turning around"

"Please Prince Zuko; if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar" Iroh pleaded with Zuko but knew it was hopeless.

Zuko sighed "I'm sorry, Uncle" Turning to the helmsmen he yelled "Run this blockade"

* * *

Up in the air Appa was ducking and swerving all the fireballs the blockade started to send over. Appa groaned loudly when one grazed his shoulder and lurched to the side; tipping his saddle's contents all over the place. Katara jumped back up and rushed to where he was hit, she patted out the flames in his fur. Sokka grabbed Katara from behind and forced her down just as another round of fireballs came over.

Appa started to descend further towards the water, as soon as his feet touched he flew back up again just above the water. One single deadly fireball came directly into their path; Aang jumped up on Appa's head and blasted it away with his air. Appa flew straight through the blockade to the other side.

"We made it" Aang cheered

* * *

"Zuko, we are a collision course" gasped Iroh as the fire ball damaged ship moved closer to the blockade.

"We can make it" Zuko yelled determined as usual. Iroh just slapped his head in frustration.

* * *

Commander Zhao stood on one of the ships that made up the blockade; watching Zuko's ship get closer.

"Sir" one of his crew rushed up "The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko" the soldier said with a salute.

"Wait, cut the engines and let them pass" Zhao commanded suddenly coming up with a plan.

"Sir?" the soldier questioned him confused.

Zhao didn't say anything as he watched Zuko's ship slide past in the gap that was created by cutting the engines. Zhao didn't know where the Avatar was headed but he knew Zuko was following him and Zhao intended to catch the Avatar first; he might as well let Zuko lead him right to there.

* * *

Zuko and his uncle were suspicious when the blockade stopped and they passed right through. Zuko ignored the feeling and continued after the Avatar.

Iroh stroked his beard and contemplated why it had been so easy to get through.

* * *

"There it is" Aang yelled excitedly, Katara and Sokka joined him and looked out over Appa's head. "Avatar Roku's island"

A crescent shaped island appeared in front of them; in the centre is a large volcano. Appa flew down and landed nest to the temple just underneath the volcano. Aang patted Appa and congratulated him on his flying success; Appa groaned in appreciation.

The three of them and Momo set off towards the temple. The three of them peered over the wall before entering the temple.

"I don't see any guards" Sokka whispered.

"Maybe it is abandoned" Katara said positively.

"Only one way to find out" said Aang as he jumped over the wall with the other two following him.

The three of them walked into the temple's centre when suddenly they were surrounded my dark shadows. "Who are you?" Aang yelled out. Five old men stepped out from around decorated pillars.

"We are the Fire sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar" one of them spoke up. Aang eyes lit up.

"That's great" he beamed "I'm the Avatar"

"We know" he replied.

The fire sage who spoke then went into a firebending position and shot a fireball at Aang.

* * *

"Run you guys" Aang yelled. Katara and Sokka took off down the hallways; behind them they could here the fighting.

Aang came running down the hall after them "Follow me" he said running in front.

Sokka yelled out "Do you know where you are going?"

"Nope" Aang admitted.

Just then Zuko stepped out in front of them "Surprised?" he sneered walking towards them. All three stopped and gasped.

"Split up" yelled Sokka running towards a courtyard. Aang jumped right over Zuko and headed to the centre of the temple. Katara was left standing there but before she could move Zuko grabbed her firmly and held her against his body.

"Get off" yelled Katara furiously, kicking her legs against his.

"Not a chance" Zuko whispered into her ear. Something about the way he said it and the warm breathe that tickled Katara's ear made her shiver; which luckily for her went unnoticed as he started to drag her off in the direction Aang went.

* * *

Aang ran into a decorated room and slammed the big doors behind him with his airbending; they locked straight away. Looking around him Aang gasped to find that his was in Roku's sanctuary. He saw the big statue of Roku that was in his visit to the spirit world and walked towards it. Aang reached out to touch the carved face of his former life when a light from a window in the wall behind him shone on Roku's eyes.

The chamber started filling up with white smoke and as suddenly as it appeared it vanished leaving the former Avatar Roku in its place. Roku smiled and said "It is good to see you Aang, what took you so long?"

* * *

Outside the sanctuary doors the Fire Sages found them locked. After repeatedly trying to get in they had just about given up; obviously Avatar Roku didn't want them in there, but they knew the avatar Aang was with him.

"Where is he?" Zuko shouted as he entered the outer room of Roku's sanctuary dragging Katara after him. The Sages looked up surprised to see him.

"He is in Avatar Roku's sanctuary Prince Zuko" explained one of them gravely. "But what are you doing here, your father has forbidden your return to our nation" the sages started to get angry.

"It is none of your business why I would be here" Zuko snapped

"But it is mine" said Zhao as he stepped out from the pillars, with his fire nation troops. "Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little smoke screen didn't fool me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice a small boat slip away from your ship in a scant cloud of smoke? Obviously you did or you wouldn't have bothered to come here" he laughed; amused at the Prince's attempt.

Zuko just stayed silent trying to control his anger. Only Katara could feel what Zhao's words had done to Zuko because his temperature had risen dramatically, almost enough to make Katara feel dizzy.

Zhao continued to humiliate Zuko "And now I have caught two traitors in one day" And after glancing at the girl captured in Zuko's arms added "And maybe something on the side" he smiled dangerously.

Zuko growled at that comment and Katara gasped. Zuko loosened his grip on her and shoved her behind him shielding her from the attack that was about to come. Katara complied and stayed behind Zuko as they both backed towards the wall as Zhao and his troops advanced on them.

* * *

"Aang" avatar Roku said "that should be enough information for now"

Aang looked at him worriedly "How will I know I am ready?" he asked

Roku smiled at him and said "You'll know; you have done this before" Aang smiled and started to leave. "Aang a great danger awaits you at the temple" a vision of Zhao and the fire sages outside the door flashed in Aang's mind. "I will help you defeat them. But only if you are ready" Aang's tattoos started glowing.

"I'm ready" Aang said determinedly.

Suddenly a white light poured from the cracks on either side of the sanctuary door distracting the firebenders. The doors burst open with a hiss and white smoke flowed out. As the light started to fade two glowing eyes could be seen in the dark making Katara gasp as she peeked out from behind Zuko.

"Aang no" she yelled trying to run over to the Avatar. Zuko grabbed her held her firmly to him not allowing her to escape.

Zhao turned around and directed his firebenders towards the sanctuary. "Ready" he barked. "Fire" he yelled loudly. Zhao and his firebenders simultaneously fired their fire into the doorway. The fire did not go past the sanctuary door and instead formed into one big swirling fireball, Avatar Roku appeared in the middle of the fire eyes glowing dangerously.

"Avatar Roku" the fire sages gasped. Roku gathered the fireball and shot it at Zhao and the fire sages blasting them across the room. Zhao and his troops fled running through the temple. The fire sages cowered and ran after them. Roku magma up from deep in the volcano and started to destroy the temple.

"Katara" Zuko yelled at her "Get out of here" she looked into his eyes, blue locking with gold. There was no malice there; only concern.

"No" she yelled back "Not without Aang. Save your self" she pleaded. He looked at her one last time and ran from the room. Katara watched him go with worry.

Roku had stopped his destruction and was sucked back into the temple. In his place Aang fell to the ground. "Aang" Katara cried rushing over to him.

"Hi Katara" Aang said softly.

"Come on Aang we have to get out of here" she said with a worried face. Katara helped Aang up and they ran for the nearest balcony. "Oh no" Katara gasped, they were trapped with the temple sinking into the lava.

Appa suddenly flew by their balcony with Sokka steering him. "Hey guys, need a lift?" he asked nonchalantly. Aang and Katara jumped on and Appa flew away from the temple before it sunk completely.

* * *

Zuko watched from his boat as the Avatar flew away. He sailed from the temple in his boat to his ship where Iroh greeted him with a hug. "Save it Uncle" he said walking away from his uncle's embrace. Zuko turned and yelled up to the helmsmen "Follow the Avatar"

Iroh just shook his head _here we go again_

* * *

Up in the clouds Appa flew silently. Aang had just finished telling his companions about the comet and they listened with heavy hearts.

Aang turned away visibly upset and Katara gave him a hug which Sokka joined and they flew into the night.

* * *

This chapter is very much like the 2nd part of the winter solstice, but is essential for later parts of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own ATLA

* * *

All was quiet in camp that night. After flying for 8 hours straight the gang were happy to fall into a deep slumber and give up fighting to stay awake.

Aang lay on his back near the fire in the green clearing. The young airbender's chest rose and fell gently with every breathe of air he took. No emotion passed over his serene face as he slept the stress of the past day away.

The same could not be said about Sokka. The water tribe warrior had fallen asleep right across a decent sized boulder. His feet and head braced himself on the ground as he balanced delicately on his back. Needless to say he wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow. His soft snore graced the air every 10 seconds; his mind far off in the spirit world's land of dreaming.

Katara couldn't sleep though. Seeing her brother and new friend fall asleep so easily did nothing to soothe her irritable mood. Tossing and turning on her sleeping bag she just could not get comfortable. The full moon gave her extra energy and she felt restless.

With a sigh, Katara rose to her feet and walked into the forest away from the Gang's makeshift camp. Soft distant sounds of moving water reached the water girl's ears. Striding ahead purposefully, Katara walked towards the sound. The water's feel drew her in, a natural feeling for a waterbender.

Pushing back the branches and bushes with her tanned hands, Katara stepped out into a large clearing. Up ahead was a waterfall. The water glowed with an ethereal quality; illuminated by the light of the full moon. Water from the waterfall collected in a small pool before running in a small stream towards the nearby beach. Blue eyes lit up as they took in the tranquil setting. Stripping her outer clothes and leaving her white undergarments on, Katara quickly hurried to the bank of the small pool, delicately testing the water with the tip of her foot. Satisfied that the temperature was bearable she raised her arms above her head and gracefully dove into the deeper area of the pool; careful to avoid any rocks on the bottom she swam slowly underwater clearing her head of her frustrations.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, Katara floated calmly on her back with her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed as she stretched out and relaxed. Not noticing anything around her she didn't realise that she had started to float downstream, or that a pair of piercing gold eyes were watching her.

* * *

Zuko had been out scouting again; in desperate search of the avatar. A twig snapped somewhere behind him. Jumping in to the nearby trees to conceal himself he waited for the intruder. A flash of blue caught his eye he peered from his perch to set a closer look. Surprise flickered across Zuko's features as he recognised the young girl that was now walking towards his tree. Taking in tan skin and blue eyes he watched her walk past. _Katara, but what's she doing here? The avatar, he must be near. _Following her carefully, he picked his way across branches and watched her stop in a clearing.

_What is she doing? _From Zuko's position he could clearly see her taking off her clothes. A blush quickly rose on his cheeks as she stripped herself of her outer robes, leaving her hardly covered by her white undergarments. The Prince drank in the sight of her tanned and slim body, noting how she was starting to fill out quite nicely. _I didn't notice that a week ago. _

Zuko watched silently as she tested the water and finding it to her satisfaction and dove in. he couldn't seem to take his eyes of her as she swam around with a peaceful smile on her face. Jumping down from his branch he landed silently and crept over to the water's edge. She hadn't noticed him as she floated with her eyes closed. Contemplating if he should disturb her, Zuko edged closer and studied her small face.

Noticing that she was starting to drift, Zuko walked along the bank beside her, ready to jump in if she got into strife. Noticing that she was drifting faster, he started to panic. Her face was so peaceful, was it really possible she wasn't aware what was happening to her? Zuko asked himself.

"Oh Shit" Pirates were right ahead of her just up the stream. Zuko made a wild decision, bracing himself he jumped into the cold water and swam after her. Reaching out in front of him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. No response came from her. Gathering her in his arms he kicked powerfully towards the bank. A branch hung above coming from the trees above the stream. With a lunge, Zuko grabbed it and heaved himself and the girl onto the bank. Scrambling away from the water, Zuko panted from the exertion and glanced at the girl in his grasp. She still had not responded at all and her peaceful expression unnerved the sodden Prince.

Yells and growls could be heard in the distance_ pirates _he thought. Making a hasty decision, Zuko heaved the girl into his arms and stood shakily. The adrenaline was still pounding through him, and without a backward glance he ran into the forest with the girl in his arms. The pirates were coming.

* * *

**i'm sorry this chapter is really short but school work is taking it's toll on me. I'm really grateful to all the people that have reviewed so far, they have been really helpful. i hope to post something soon until then enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**_

* * *

With a loud yawn Sokka woke up the next morning. Looking around sleepily he could just make out the slightly blurred figure of Aang. Noticing that Katara wasn't there he trudged down to the stream. _Probably finding me some food_ he thought happily. He leant down and cupped some water from the stream into his hands, bringing it to his face and gulping it down; oblivious to the fact that most of it ran down his neck. Taking several more handfuls he sated his thirst and stood up and started to walk back to camp.

"Sokka, come here quick" an anxious voice yelled from upstream. Whipping around, Sokka raced up along the river bank in the direction that Aang had called from.

"Aang what's wrong" demanded Sokka worriedly as he came in sight of his young friend. Aang looked pale and shocked, this worried Sokka even more.

The airbender didn't answer; he stood there silently and held out the garment he was holding in his hands.

Sokka leaned forward examining the item in Aang's hands; a blue water tribe dress. Sokka's eyes widened in horror "Katara"

* * *

Pain ripped through his chest but he kept running. Sweat rolled down his face as he panted from exertion. Zuko heaved the girl in his arms up higher against his body and picked up the speed.

_Flashback_

_Zuko had stopped running 2 hours ago and was resting against a wide tree when he heard people closing in. Grabbing the girl that was sleeping beside him, he picked her up started to run again._

* * *

The pirates just didn't give up. Hearing them behind him he forced his legs over the uneven ground. Zuko was using the very last of his energy by now. Green foliage surrounded him completely. No longer could he hear the pirates. Skidding to a stop Zuko wasn't convinced of there safety. Spotting a vine dangling near the ground coming down from the branches of a very large tree he walked over to it contemplating if it was worth it. _It can't hurt to try. _Bracing himself and throwing the girl over his shoulder _I should have dumped her by now_ he grabbed onto the vine and started to haul himself up it. With a jerk the vine rushed upwards carrying the surprised Prince and unconscious waterbender into the trees.

They were pulled through branches and deposited onto a wooden platform right on the middle of a huge branch.

Stumbling slightly Zuko straightened himself out and breathed a sigh of relief. _Why would there be a platform in the trees_ he asked himself. Immediately on edge Zuko pivoted around slowly wary of his surroundings. A flicker of movement caught his eye. Before he knew it he was surrounded; a pair of hooked swords was pushed up against his neck. "Well, well, well what do we have here" a smooth voice drawled.

* * *

"Aang what are we going to do?" Pacing up and down, Sokka looked like he was going to have a fit.

"I don't know"

"Well you should know after all you are the Avatar 'Saviour of the world'" Sokka yelled angrily.

Standing up stiffly Aang walked over to where Sokka had stopped pacing to rant at him. "I am aware of that. But what are you doing to help?" The Avatar replied coldly.

Sokka looked down dejectedly "Sorry Aang".

"That's ok Sokka, we all get angry" he replied happy that his friend had snapped out of it. "We will take Appa and search for her" And with that Aang waltzed away and with a running jump leaped on Appa's head. Finally out of site of the water warrior Aang let the smile drop from his face. _I miss her so much. _

Hearing Sokka flop into the saddle, his breathe heavy from the exertion of climbing up Appa, Aang grinned at the lack of endurance Sokka had "Appa Yip Yip"

* * *

"And you are?" the boy with the swords sneered from behind Zuko. Felling the swords start to cut into the white skin of his throat he was prepared to cooperate. Raising his hands slowly (with a little difficulty with his left on account of the slung over his shoulder) he pivoted around slowly in surrender. The boy with the swords was obviously happy he was not a threat and lowered his swords before drawing them up again when Zuko faced him moodily.

"No one of consequence" Zuko muttered in his husky voice. Looking the boy up and down, Zuko took in the tan skin, messy brown hair, miss matched uniform and annoying piece of grass hanging from his mouth. Said boy smirked at him.

"And you happen to be wearing fire nation colours, carrying broadswords and have a half naked girl over your shoulder. And you say you are of no consequence?" the boy sneered as he tightened the swords around Zuko's neck.

"Yes" he replied casually. "I am a performer and this is my costume" he said pointing out his armour that looked nothing at all like a costume. "Also I carry broadswords as a prop not as a weapon. And the girl she is my…wife." Zuko swallowed nervously, what he had said was nothing close to the truth.

The boy didn't look convinced. "Well, a performer like yourself is welcome to stay for the night" he said cryptically. "Pipsqueak and Longshot will escort you to an available room".

"There is really no need" Zuko said calmly "We are on our way to the town up ahead to stay at the local Inn".

"No I insist you stay" The boy replied in an equally calm tone "After all the next town is three days away".

Zuko paled slightly "Well then your accommodation is appreciated" he said evenly. "And what is my host's name"

"Jet" the boy replied coolly. "Show them to the room" and with that he sauntered away.

A huge boy stepped forward "This way" he said in his pounding voice. Following cautiously, Zuko and his escort made their way over branches and around a maze of platforms to a small hut. "Inside" boy demanded. "Longshot and I will be watching over you tonight so don't try any funny business". He warned.

Zuko trudged into the hut wearily. The door closed after him and the sound of it locking was heard clearly. Sighing tiredly he walked over to the little bed at the back of the room near the window. Carefully he lowered the girl from his shoulders and laid her out on the bed. Her face was as calm as ever and her breathing normal. Zuko pushed her over towards the wall and lay down beside her too tired to sleep on the floor. Within minutes he had joined the girl in dreaming.


End file.
